Irreplaceable
by KiraKakes
Summary: When Akito snaps and forces Hatori to erase Tohru’s memories, the entire Sohma family is affected. But with their little flower gone, the fate of the family seems even more hopeless. Can Tohru help them even without knowing their secret? Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hallo! Welcome to my first fanfic! hehe. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Especially not Fruits Basket. Nope. Not even ****adorable little Kyo.**

Chapter 1: Memories

A bell rang to signal the start to a new school day, and the students of Kaibara High shuffled groggily to their seats. Among them was Yuki Sohma, still half asleep, and dreading the idea of another day. He placed his belongings alongside his desk, and with a blank stare, grudgingly took out his supplies. Things had certainly been different since she had left…as he had done several times before over the past month, his mind wandered back to the very day Akito had snapped.

_Tohru was in the kitchen, making dinner as usual. Yuki descended the stairs and smiled at the brunette._

"_Konbanwa Honda-san," He smiled._

"_Yuki-kun!" Tohru responded back, slightly flustered at the sudden appearance. _

_"Dinner is almost ready! I'm sorry it's taking so long tonight!"_

"_It's fine. Shigure isn't back yet anyway," He answered back. Shigure had gone off __to visit Akito, as he was found to do on occasion._

"_Ah! Well, I made miso! __**B**__ut I prepared some salmon for Kyo-kun, I know how he __hates miso…"_

_Yuki smiled softy, despite the mention of Kyo. "Don't work yourself too hard, __Honda-san."_

Yuki was snapped suddenly out of his daydream by the same brunette who had just occupied it.

"Ah! Gomen Sohma-kun!! I'm so sorry, I didn't see your things there!" Tohru Honda apologized energetically from the spot where she had landed on the floor. It took him a few moments to make the connection that the girl had managed to trip over his belongings.

"Don't worry Honda-san," he answered, melancholy at the memory, "are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" The girl nodded briskly as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Are things going well with your grandfather?" He asked politely, attempting to keep a light conversation.

"Oh, he's doing well! The family has adjusted to us living with them. Everything is fine with us! I can't thank you and the others enough for helping me out during the time I stayed with you. I suppose it took awhile for everyone to all get used to someone new in the house!" Tohru gushed. Many of the times she spent with the Sohma's were a blur for her, but they were always pleasant ones.

"It was no problem whatsoever. The house has been quite different without you, you know…" Yuki smiled sadly, causing Tohru to blush deeply.

"Ah! Sohma-san I…I mean…umm…I hope I…"

"Don't worry so much Honda-san," the rat smirked softly. "There's no need to."

It was then Mayuko entered, and the class quieted as each student took his or her seat. With the conversation ended, Yuki returned back to the comfort of his daydream.

_"I'm baaaack!" Shigure cried in a singsong voice as he entered his household. Tohru __greeted him warmly, but Yuki simply acknowledged him with a cold glance. Something __was wrong. He could tell._

"_Shigure-san, did you give Hatori-san and Momiji-kun their miso soup?" Tohru __asked kindly. Upon hearing the two were sick, she had rushed to prepare them __something._

"_Yes, of course Tohru-kun. They told me to thank you." Shigure smiled cheerfully, __but Yuki caught a gleam of sadness in his eye. "Yuki-kun? I need to see you for a __second, please."_

"_Nn?" Yuki responded halfheartedly._

"_We won't be long Tohru-kun!" He flashed a grin before shooing Yuki into his office._

"SOHMA!" The shrill cry of Mayuko Shiraki brought Yuki back to reality. "Pay attention when I talk to you!"

"Sorry, sensei." He bluntly apologized.

The teacher sighed. "Your cousin's absent again today. Why?"

Yuki looked around, only then noticing the cat's absence. Kyo had lost most interest in attending school since Tohru had moved out.

"I apologize, but I do not know. My cousin and I rarely speak anymore."

Mayuko, ensuring to give Yuki an appraising stare, made a mental note to call Shigure before returning to the class.

Yuki's thoughts turned to Kyo. The cat boy had lost most interest in anything, for that matter, since Tohru had left. He'd become more bitter, more like the Kyo that was before Tohru had come into their lives. Not that Yuki cared. Once again the prince returned to his world.

_Shigure closed the door to his office. "Where is Kyo-kun?" _

"_Like I'd know," Yuki shrugged off the question. How was he supposed to keep tabs on that stupid cat all the time?_

_Shigure's face darkened, gratifying Yuki's suspicions. "It's important. I have news for the both of you."_

"_Oy." The orange-headed boy stepped through the exterior door and into Shigure's office_

"_Ah! Kyo-kun. How you manage to do that I'll never know"_

"_Do what? Hear you from the roof?" With that condescending smirk he so often wore, he indicated the space above Shigure's office, which he had occupied for quite some time._

"_Ah, well, I guess that would explain it. Please, have a seat. There's something I need to discuss with the both of you." The dog's serious tone shocked Kyo and further concerned Yuki, but both, without much else of a choice, sat next to one another and silently waited for the news. _

"_It's about Tohru-kun."_

**I know that it's a bit short, but I want to see if it's a good enough idea to continue. Don't worry, the story won't be entirely flashbacks like this chapter was either. Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cat that Ran

**Hallo! Thank you so much to my reviewer! (hands out chocolate basket) As for my silent readers, if I have any, thank you all too for reading! (hands out cookies) So here we go, onward to chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Fruits Basket. Birthday ideas, people!**

**A/N: Just as a warning, there is a little bit of language in this one. I know, that's what the rating is for, but it never hurts to be safe, eh?**

Chapter 2: The Cat that Ran

"_It's about Tohru-kun."_

_The cat and rat stiffened respectively. They knew what was coming. Shigure sighed sadly and rubbed his temples. He didn't want to have to deliver his news. However, when the boys didn't interject, he continued on._

"_Akito feels that…well, as he put it, her usefulness has run out. He's ordered Hatori to…" the dog sighed again. This was difficult for even him. "…suppress her memories." There was a moment of silence in which Shigure refused to look at either of the teens in front of him. Yuki's eyes were wide and to the ground; Kyo trembled in his rage._

"_Damn!" Kyo smashed a fist against the writer's desk, finally breaking the prolonged silence. Yuki let his head down to rest in his hands. _

"_Why…why so suddenly?" Yuki asked, anger welling within him._

_The dog brushed his hair back, a habit he had developed whenever he was anxious or upset. "You know better than all of us how Akito can be, Yuki-kun... He told me she had two days to say her goodbyes."_

_The words hit and stung. Her goodbyes. She was leaving. That was it. Their Tohru was leaving._

_Kyo shook in his blind fury, yet remained silent. He wasn't very good with words. Yuki voiced what they were both thinking. "How do we tell her?"_

"_Well, I do suppose there's just one way, isn't there?" Shigure responded rather darkly. Despite the situation, he shook his mood and stood. "Let her be for now. We'll tell her after dinner."_

The school bell rang, once again bringing Yuki harshly back to reality. He looked to his left, where Tohru sat blissfully with her friends, and smiled for her. It hurt to see her when she didn't remember all that had happened between the two of them, true, but her smile caused him to brighten, ever so slightly. He stood and walked over to the trio, deciding to stop for a moment before he had to begin his duties as Student Council President.

"Hello Honda-san, Uo-san, Hana-san," He greeted politely. The three turned to notice him, and Tohru smiled widely.

"Sohma-kun!" The brunette chirped at her friend, before adapting a look of concern. "Sohma-kun, don't you have student council today? Manabe-san will be upset if you don't stop by, won't he? I don't want for you to…"

"Don't worry yourself, Honda-san," he reiterated kindly, "I have a moment to spare."

Tohru blushed slightly at the tone of his voice. It sounded so concerned…so loving.

"Hey, where's orangey?" Arisa Uotani jabbed her thumb towards the empty seat in the rear of the room, which Kyo would have occupied. "Haven't seen him at all." Yuki shrugged coldly.

"He was in yesterday…" Hana spoke in her normal soft tone. "There were strange waves coming from him…confusion…betrayal…"

Hana's words put the already uneasy conversation into a hideous trap of silence.

Finally, a loud laugh from Arisa. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the tense nature of the conversation had been changed. "There we go with Hana-chan's wave report again, eh?" The Yankee let out another snort. Yuki smiled uncomfortably.

"I suppose I should be going then…" he looked up at the clock bleakly. It would be another uncomfortable day with Manabe.

"Have a good time Sohma-kun!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile at her voice. "For you, I'll try, Honda-san."

As the prince of Kaibara High walked from the classroom, Tohru stared curiously after him.

"He's started acting like a snob again," Uo observed unkindly from where he was perched upon her desk. "He's better today, but lately…you know?"

"Yes…I do suppose your right…ever since our little Tohru-kun left his household it seems…" Hana added.

"Oh no!!" Tohru blushed and waved her arms around in a frenzy. "I doubt I could ever have such an effect on Sohma-kun! I mean, I couldn't be such a…"

"Darling Tohru-kun," Hana interrupted her stuttering friend, "perhaps you had more influence on them than you think, nn?"

"Well obviously something's happened to Prince Charming since you left, eh?"

"I sense his denpa waves…they appear more distressed…" there was a pause. "Odango?" Hana mysteriously produced several dumpling-like balls.

Arisa laughed. "Eating again? You have the strangest timing, Hana." Uo-chan was received with a blank stare from the dark-haired girl, who in turn offered each of the girls some of her food.

"Either way, it seems our Tohru-kun had quite the effect on Charming. Orange-head too."

"K-Kyo-k-kun?! Oh, no! I would never have such a…" A crimson Tohru was once again silenced, this time by her blond friend.

"He's rarely in school anymore. Yesterday was the frst time he's shown in a week." Arisa smiled. "Just like Kyoko-san in her middle school years."

"What an odd comparison…" Hana nibbled on her odango.

"Well either way, where the hell has he been?"

"I sense emotions…not locations…."

"I know, I know. I wasn't asking you Hana. Just thinking out loud, I guess."

The two stopped to look at Tohru, who was still staring out the door of the classroom sadly.

"Tohru-kun?" Hana put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Oh...huh? Oh, I'm sorry! I must have been thinking too hard! And Kyo-kun told me to try and look sharp…" the girl trailed off, thinking about the Sohmas once more.

"Hey," Arisa gave her friend a hug, "I'm sure they miss living with you too."

"Oh, it's not that at all, you see, I was just thinking about how the assignment we have in…" Hana joined in the hug, and Tohru gave up her attempt at an explanation. Her two best friends knew her better than anyone.

----------------------------------------

Kyo was on another walk. He'd sure been taking a lot of those lately. He'd been traning at the dojo again, in fact going to Kazuma's dojo whenever he decided to skip school- something else he'd been doing quite often. Of course Kazuma didn't approve, but Kyo rarely listened to his master-turned-father when the subject came up. He hated seeing her like that…like he had never really existed.

Of course, Kyo knew that when Tohru's memories were erased, she would still remember him to some extent. It wasn't like she had forgotten him completely. At the same time, however, a huge part was missing out of what they had once shared. The Sohma secret had drawn Kyo and Tohru together. What was left to keep them together now?

Kyo passed the school carelessly, thinking about how Tohru was managing in class, how Tohru was doing…Tohru.

With a sigh the cat of the zodiac recalled that night. It was when they told the girl about Akito's decision. He'd hoped to never see her that broken, but yet she was. It was as if they had shattered the little that was left of her world, and there was nothing they could do to fix it.

"_Dinner was delicious, Honda-san." Yuki smiled up at the girl with his best effort.Shigure nodded in agreement._

"_Did you like it Kyo-kun?" An innocent face stared at the cat. Bitter at what was to come, he shrugged._

"_Stupid cat. She made the salmon for you."_

"_Well, I, um, it was nothing really! I know you hate miso, Kyo-kun, so I…"_

"_The least you could do is show some appreciation for Honda-san's cooking." The rat calmly stated, though under the surface his rage was obvious._

"_Oh, no! Please don't fight! I mean, I…"_

"_I'll show however much appreciation I want, you stupid rat!" Kyo jumped up from the table._

"_Kyo." Shigure looked at the boy sternly. "Not tonight."_

"_Is…something wrong?" Tohru inquired hesitantly. She didn't want to pry, but she was concerned. Shigure normally would have made a witty comment or ignored the two all together and let them go about their fight._

_Yuki and Kyo remained silent, though Kyo once again took his seat. Another strange happening, Tohru noticed, that the cat actually listened. Shigure was the first to answer the confused girl. "Tohru-kun, why don't we all go talk in the family room?"_

"_Umm, alright then…" The brunette stood and cleared away the table quickly as the other three made for the next room over._

_The three were already seated when Tohru entered the next room over. She sat down facing them, so that they formed a sort of mini-semicircle around her, Kyo to her left, Shigure in the center, and Yuki to her right. _

_Yuki stared down at his hands neatly in his lap. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't put her through this. He couldn't even put himself through this._

_Kyo stared out the nearest window, trying his best to convince himself he didn't care. All he could picture was Tohru. _

"_Tohru-kun, you realize how much we have loved having you here. You, indeed, are our little flower…which, of course, only makes this all the more difficult. Unfortunately, it seems as if…"Shigure was faltering, which was strange for the usually confident novelist."Akito feels it is time we suppressed your memories." There was a pause. "I'm sorry, Tohru-kun."_

_The news was quite the blow to Tohru. She had promised herself once, long ago, that when the time came to leave the Sohmas, if the time came, she would go without complaint, being grateful for all the time she had spent with them. However, now that she was faced with losing her memories, she felt like crying._

"_I…I understand that…you need to listen…to Akito…san…" the girl choked out in an attempt to be strong. She felt like she had become part of their family. Yet, here she was, having to give that up. Tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Tohru…" Kyo searched for the words to say, but being more inclined to actions than words, Yuki beat him to it._

"_We're so sorry."_

"_No! No… I'm sorry. I'm…so grateful…for…for everything…" Tohru was choking back tears now. "I shouldn't…be so selfish…I'm so happy that I…I got to know you all."_

"_I don't know many memories you'll be left with, Tohru-kun," Shigure's voice held an apologetic undertone. His original intention was to use the girl, but he had grown attatched to Tohru, just as the other Sohmas had. "You'll remember us, and that you lived here, but…anything connected with the curse…anything at all, and perhaps a few things in between…it will all be gone."_

_Tohru tried to control her tears, but they were coming faster now. "I'm so sorry…I don't mean…to get this way…"_

_For a moment, only Tohru's sobbing could be heard, as the Sohmas didn't know what to say. _

"_It's okay to be sad Honda-san," Finally, Yuki looked at herdirectly, for the first time all night. "We're sad you're leaving too."_

_At this statement Tohru couldn't help herself any longer. She sprang forward and embraced the three tightly, tears streaming down her face. She didn't care that when she looked she was hugging three animals; she squeezed the dog, cat, and rat tightly and, for the first time in a long while, let herself cry. _

"Oy, orange-head!"

Kyo looked over to the source of the voice, and cursed under his breath. How could he have been so foolish as to stop right in front of the school?! He looked over to see Uotani, Hanajima, and Tohru running towards them.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru bounced over happily.

He only grunted a reply. He was tired of getting people close only to push them away. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Why weren't you in school today Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked innocently.

"What does it matter to you?" The cat brushed off the question, ignoring the hurt in the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Hey, I don't need anyone to make sure I'm okay, alright? So stop wasting your breath."

"Watch it, orangey…"

"But, Kyo-kun…"

"Look, I told you I don't need your freaking help!" Kyo bolted off angrily, leaving a hurt Tohru behind. He couldn't get close to her again. He refused to get hurt like that again.

"I…I don't understand…" Tohru stared after the boy.

"I'll kill that sonofa…"

"Arisa." Hana stopped the girl.

"What? Did you hear what he said to our Tohru-kun?"

"His waves…" Hana stared after the boy, "his waves are full of regret. He too is hurt."

"And that gives him the right to…"

"It does not give him the right to hurt our Tohru." The two girls again hugged the poor brunette. "But it is his way."

**Yay! Another chapter done! And this one is longer, haha. Still not overly long, but longer. It's a start! Please review, and tell me what you think! I've got cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Opportunity

**Meep! Welcome to chapter 3! YAY! Sorry this one took a bit longer, but a little bug known as Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows bit me…hehehe. Thank you so much to all my reviewers! (hands out cookies)**

**Cocochan94: This takes place right around book 15, pretty much right before we learn anything surprising about Akito, to put it for all those who may not be able to get the entire manga series (myself included in this number, unfortunately, but I've long since spoiled most of the series, haha), but late enough that we've met all members of our zodiac. I will most likely pull bits concerning Kyo and Kyoko later on, so be on a spoiler watch, if you don't want to know anything :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin. (Is poked by the grammar-person) I do not own any sort of Fruits Basket, nor it's characters, as I do not own Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. (Grammar-person: better…) **

**A/N: Just one more quick thing, it seems as if I'm having trouble accessing my story and reviews every now and then. It even said my account didn't exist at one point. Is it just my computer being weird, or are other people having trouble, too? Let me know! And now, on with the story…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A New Opportunity

"But, Kyo-kun…"

"Look, I told you I don't need your freaking help!" Kyo couldn't help himself. As soon as the words had left his mouth he ran from the disproving faces of Uo and Hana, and away from the hurt Tohru.

'Damn!' Kyo let a steady stream of curses go silently under his breath as he neared the start of another forest. 'I hurt her! Why do I keep hurting her?!_'_

The cat ran as fast as he could, and even after the three were out of sight, he continued at his quickened pace. Finally, finding himself next to a stream in a woodland area, he plopped down angrily. 'How the hell am I supposed to face her after that?' He glowered up at the sky before falling back to the ground. 'Do I even want to face her again?'

_"Kyo-kun?" Tohru was poking her head over the side of the roof, where the cat was perched. "Are you alright?"_

_Kyo scoffed. "I'd ask you the same question. Not really me you should be thinking about."_

"_Oh…well, I mean, it won't really be that bad…right?" Tohru clambered up to sit next to the boy. "I'll still get to see you all, right?" Kyo looked at the girl. From far away he didn't notice her tear streamed face, but up close her puffy red eyes were perfectly visible. She continued. "And…well…you've all been so kind…I'm grateful for the time that we've all had together…"the girl trailed off._

_The two sat in silence together for a few moments. "Y'know," the cat finally grumbled, "you can be upset about it. I mean, you don't have to keep coming around with that 'I'm happy for what we had' crap. I mean," Kyo sighed and put a hand to his head. He was horrible with words, he really was. "you can, if you want. You don't have to though. It's normal to be depressed…"_

_Tohru gave Kyo a weak smile which he returned._

"_How much do you think I'll remember, Kyo-kun?" The girl looked at him eagerly, full of hope._

"_I don't know" He responded drearily. "It's…complicated."_

_Tohru's face fell. There was another pause between the two. "But…you'll still be my friend, right? We'll still be together, right?"_

_Kyo glanced over at her. "Yeah. Yeah we will."_

The cat glared through the trees, thinking of what he'd said that night. He sat up and continued to organize his thoughts. 'I told her I'd be there for her…but I hate looking at her when she doesn't remember half the crap we went through!' He was tired. He'd been through enough loss in his life, and he wasn't quite ready to try and get close with Tohru again. She acted as though nothing had ever happened, as if they could be just as close as before, but for him…well, it wasn't that easy. The cat gave a grunt as he stood up to go to the dojo for the 5th time that week.

----------------------------------------

Tohru sat staring off into the woods. She was off of work today, and she had convinced Uo-chan and Hana-chan that she was fine a long time ago. Reluctantly, the two had left. Tohru didn't want to be rude, but she needed a moment by herself. As she reclined on her elbows, she thought about how everything had been recently.

Things had felt strange ever since she had left the Sohma house, as if something was missing. She looked to the forest again, imagining the shape of Kyo-kun crossing her path every now and then. She shifted to bury her head in her knees. Nothing had been left unsettled when she moved out, yet the Sohmas she saw all seemed…uneasy. They had grown apart, much to her dismay, but there was nothing she could do about it. It was as if there was a barrier between her and the ones she had once been so close to.

"Hey."

Tohru looked up at the unexpected voice. "K-kyo-kun?! What are you, I mean I, why are you…"

"Look…I" Kyo rubbed the back of his head, trying to force out the words. Damn conscience. "About earlier…I didn't mean to blow up at you like that…it's just…I was upset and…I shouldn't have taken it out on you…"

Tohru looked at the orange-headed boy throughout his stuttered speech. Was he really trying to do what she thought he was?

"So…well…I'm sorry."

He was! Tohru jumped up gleefully. "Kyo-kun! Thank you. I was so worried I had done something wrong…"

Kyo unintentionally smirked at her happy state, producing a blush from the brunette. A scowl quickly replaced it as he realized what he'd done. "Well, I better be going then…"

Tohru smiled knowingly. Kyo-kun wasn't mad at her after all! There was still something the matter, but at least she was comforted in the fact that she hadn't taken a hand in it. 'Still,' she worried as he walked away, 'I hope he's alright…'

----------------------------------------

Kyo slammed the door as he walked into Shigure's house. He was tired and incredibly irritated.

"Kyo-kun? Welcome home! You'd been gone so long, I figured you'd gone off to fight more bears in the mountains!" Shigure peeked around the corner from the kitchen, where he was failing miserably at cooking dinner.

Kyo glared at the dog, and then at the rat that was sitting in the living room adjacent to where Shigure stood. "I didn't fight bears! And I'm going to bed!" And with that the cat disappeared into his room.

"He's been more irritable lately, Kyo-kun," Shigure observed.

"…" Yuki remained silent. Thus, the dog turned his attention to the boy near him.

"As have you, Yuki-kun."

Yuki glared at his cousin. "I haven't."

"Ah, ever since Tohru-kun moved out, it seems you have."

Yuki remained silent, and turned his attention back to the television.

"Now now, Yuki-kun, I miss Tohru-kun as well. It's a shame to see all of her hard work go to waste, though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki whirled around to face the dog.

"Well, Tohru-kun had quite the effect on both of you boys, and yet you seem to be reverting back to your old selves," Shigure let loose a false sigh. "How dreadful."

Yuki looked back to the TV calmly. "The only dreadful thing around here is you."

"Yuki-kun, how can you be soo meann?!" Shigure implored, fake tears streaming down his face.

Yuki simply shrugged, making sure to hide his depressed countenance.

----------------------------------------

"Yun-Yun! Kimi is so sorry she missed the meeting yesterday!"

Yuki sighed as he walked into the student council room before class began. He usually came in to get things organized, and was never happy when someone had beaten him to it. Especially when that someone was Kimi.

He picked up a few papers to file away. "It's okay."

"Kimi forgot all about it!" The girl smiled, pressing the tips of her fingers together. Yuki continued to ignore her as well as he could.

"Is Yun-Yun alright?" Kimi asked enthusiastically. "Yun-Yun seems upset!"

"Yes, I'm fine," He muttered. He was getting tired of people asking him that. And, for that matter, people calling him that.

"Don't make Kimi worry, Yun-Yun!" With that, the girl glanced up at the clock. "Oh no! Kimi has to get to class! Bye-bye Yun-Yun!"

Yuki, shaking his head, filed the last of the student requests before heading to class himself.

"Good morning Sohma-kun!" Tohru called as Yuki entered the classroom. He smiled over to her.

"Good morning Honda-san. How are you today?"

Tohru smiled. "Doing great! How about you and Shigure-kun? Is everything all right with you?"

Visions of a burning, trash-littered kitchen popped into Yuki's head. "Uhh, yes. Everything is going quite well."

"Umm…Sohma-kun? There was something I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes Honda-san?"

"Well…umm…" Tohru blushed. "Is everything really alright with the Sohmas? I don't mean to pry it's just…well…you and Kyo-kun seem very upset lately…"

Yuki considered asking her to come back, but then thought of the repercussions. Part of him wanted to beg her to return, ask her to leave her family that instant, but he was stupid to think of something so foolish. Akito would have his head in an instant if he even mentioned such an idea.

"Don't let that foolish brat worry you," Prince Charming spoke darkly, causing a note of concern from the girl in front of him. "Things are fine though, Honda-san," He smiled sadly, before adding, "It is a bit more lonely without you there, however."

Tohru blushed and smiled. "It's a bit lonely without all of you as well," she said softly, intending the sentiment for only her own ears.

Yuki, whether to protect Tohru's feelings or to protect his own, pretended as if he had not heard what the girl had said. "Well, I'd better get to my seat, I suppose. Class should be starting soon."

"Ah! You're right!" Tohru looked up to the clock. "See you after class then, Sohma-kun!" Tohru walked over to her seat, where Hana and Uo were talking, as Yuki sat down at his.

"So what's the deal with Prince Charming? Any more explanation as to why he's been an uptight ass lately?" Uo asked curiously.

"Or as to why orange-head has not appeared…" Hana added.

"He said that everything was fine…" Tohru glanced over to where Yuki was scribbling away at some report for Student Council. Something incredibly important, most likely.

"That's it?" Uo looked surprised.

"Well…he did say that things were a bit lonely…in the house…since I…"

"Ah HA! I knew it!" The blonde shouted in victory.

"Arisa, please contain yourself," Hana chided softly, as Arisa's outburst had earned her stares from the entire classroom.

"See Tohru? I TOLD you they missed you!" Uo smiled brightly at the new discovery. "In fact, I think they would love nothing more than to have you over again."

"Whaa… Uo-chan, I can't just invite myself over!"

"She's right…then they wouldn't have time to prepare food…"

"Ah, no, Hana-chan, that's not it…I just, I…"

Tohru couldn't quite finish her argument, as Mayuko made her entrance, forcing the class to quiet down.

----------------------------------------

Yuki, seated on the other side of the classroom, attempted to work on a schedule for the following week's meeting. After writing random times on a sheet of paper for a few minutes, he gave up and began to doodle instead. He allowed his eyes to wander over to where Tohru was seated with her friends. At least she seemed a bit more carefree now…Yuki couldn't help but look at her with a sad smile. Maybe it was better that her memories were suppressed. After all, now she wouldn't have to worry about the curse, as she so often had done. Still…

A selfish part of him wanted her to come back. He wanted her to be back in his life, worrying over him, and Shigure, and even the stupid cat. He missed her. With a huge effort, the rat tore his gaze from the girl and resumed his 'important duties.'

Just as Yuki was contemplating if he could, indeed, balance his pencil on is nose, Mayuko entered the classroom and yelled for everyone to take his or her seats.

The day went quickly, and soon it was time to leave for home again. Yuki departed the classroom with a graded test in tow. Another decent mark for Prince Charming. As he made to leave the room, a wailing noise stopped him.

"How could I have failed again?!" Tohru sighed out sadly, a paper covered in red marks crumpled in her hand. "And I studied so hard, too…"

"Tohru-kun, you'll do better on the next one," Hana reasoned.

Yuki, curious, walked over to where Hana and Uo were huddled around a teary Tohru. "Honda-san, you didn't do well on the paper?"

Tohru sighed and shook her head.

"Well, if you would like, I could help you. I'm sure it's difficult getting any sort of studying done in such a full house," Yuki offered. He had helped Tohru with such things before, but he wasn't sure as to whether or not she would remember it.

"Why, Sohma-kun, I couldn't possibly impose like that!"

"You wouldn't be imposing," Yuki spoke with a smile. "I'm the one asking you, after all."

"Oh, but I don't know, surely it must be more trouble for you than…"

"Honda-san, I promise you it's no trouble whatsoever. It would be my pleasure to tutor you."

Tohru blushed a bit at Yuki's words. He truly could have the manners of a Prince when he chose to. "Well, alright then, but only if it wouldn't be a nuisance to you…"

"Of course not, Honda-san. You could never be a nuisance, you know," He offered kindly. As Tohru had no response for him, he continued to speak. "Would you like to come over tonight, for dinner? Or perhaps you're working?"

"Oh, no, I'm not working. I actually have the next few days off, there was a backup at work you see, and some disagreements about hours and such…" Tohru rambled, as she tended to do when she was nervous.

"Great then," Yuki stopped her with a happy smile, producing another wave of deep red to fly across the brunette's features. "So I will see you tonight. Don't forget your books," He reminded, as he walked out the door to the classroom.

"He really is…quite enchanting…" Tohru murmured to herself.

"Ah, quite," Hana drifted over to where Tohru stood, causing the brunette to jump up.

"Oh, Hana-chan! Yo-you startled me! I…umm…just meant that…"

"It's fine Tohru-kun. You make a valid point."

"Yeah, so Prince Charming can live up to his name. But for the record, I think he was just as 'enchanted' as you were," Uo told her in a rough, yet still loving, tone. The blonde's appearance from the opposite side of Hana made Tohru jump again.

"Either way, the boy seems reasonably uplifted at the idea of you coming, nn?"

"Hell yeah! I called it!"

"Arisa, I believe we both agreed upon that point…"

"Yeah, and we were right! Ha! I knew it!"

"It's just to help me study," Tohru offered. "I mean, well, Sohma-kun was kind enough to invite me over to help me with my schoolwork, so I'll try not to be a burden…"

"Tohru-kun…don't speak so ill of yourself."

"Yeah. He invited you!"

Tohru smiled. "Yes, he did."

----------------------------------------

"Honda-san is visiting tonight," Yuki spoke matter-of-factly as he entered Shigure's house.

Shigure looked up from where he was reading his paper with a slight smile. "Tohru-kun?" Shigure smirked as he turned to his paper. "I'm sure our visitors will be thrilled as well."

"Visitors?" Yuki groaned, even then hearing the pounding of numerous footsteps on the floor above. Who would be here to break the house now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another one down! So it really was more of a filler chapter, but it's getting us somewhere, you see. :) Oh, and to let everyone know, I fixed it so now I can have anonymous reviews! I didn't realize I had the option off before…hehe…oops. So please, review! Thank you to all my reviewers again! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Happy August all! YAY! MORE REVIEWS! I'm so happy! T-T (tears of happiness). Haha, anyway, thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Sorry this chapter took so long in getting up, things have been hectic. And now I'm trying to wrap up that disgusting thing known as a summer assignment . So I apologize if my chapters are a bit later in being posted.**

**Disclaimer: It's sad to say, but Fruits Basket isn't mine. I just write about it. I don't own the proverbs or German either.**

**Translations can be found at the bottom! Annnnnd here we go…**

------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Old Friends

Yuki groaned as the footsteps pounded down the staircase. He could hear one set headed toward the room he was in as another, much softer pair followed the first.

The room divider was thrown open to reveal a young blonde with wide, eager eyes. "YUKI!" Momiji cried out in joy at his cousin, his heavy German accent audible. The rabbit bounced around in his typical manner.

Haru walked in, following the energetic boy, and blankly hugged the already-exhausted rat.

Yuki inwardly sighed as he gave his announcement again to his new audience.

"Tohru-kun?" Momiji became even happier at the new declaration. "Tohru-kun is coming back! Ich bin glücklich!" The boy had been uncharacteristically saddened since Tohru had left the Sohmas behind, though he often retained his bouncy nature.

"She's just coming over to study," Yuki reminded, envisioning Momiji throwing himself into Tohru's arms.

"Ich weiß, I know…" Momiji pouted slightly before grinning again. "But Tohru-kun is coming! She remembers us, ja?"

"Yes, but not about the curse. That means no hugging, Momiji."

"So lala…." The German hybrid plopped down on the couch, eager to see his friend. Their final parting before the girl's memories had been erased had been hard for both, and he hadn't seen Tohru since. He stared up at the ceiling, suddenly drowsy, and thought of the brunette he missed.

"_Momiji-kun?" Tohru walked into the boy's room, where he was playing his violin. When he saw the girl, he put it aside. "Tohru-kun…" he trailed off. All he had been told was that she was to have her memories erased. He was sad to think that Tohru had turned out just like his mother in the end. Did she really want to lose her memories?_

"_Momiji-kun, your playing is beautiful." Tohru's voice was kind, as always, but softer than usual._

"_Danke schön! I've been practicing more. Momo still comes to listen, so I try to play my best for her!" Tohru smiled sadly at the idea of Momo, the girl who didn't know about her history with Momiji…was she destined to become a sad memory, just like her?_

"_Don't think that means I have forgotten about your concert Tohru-kun! I'm still working on the song for you!" Momiji tried his best to pretend that Tohru would still be there, as always, that things wouldn't change. _

"_How are you feeling Momiji-kun? Are you over that nasty cold that you and Hatori-san had?" Tohru asked in a concerned tone. Even despite the reason the two were meeting, she still was a natural born worrier._

"_Much better! The soup really helped! It was yummy!"_

_Tohru smiled at the comment. "I'm glad you liked it."_

_Even as the two spoke casually, the conversation inevitably changed to the one topic they were both trying so desperately to avoid._

"_So Hatori-kun told me…you're having your memories suppressed?" Momiji had done his best to keep things normal, trying to sustain what they had for so long, but at the same time he just had to ask her._

_Tohru looked to her hands, which were neatly folded in her lap. "I wish there could be another way…" She kept her watering eyes lowered to the ground. She hated upsetting Momiji, perhaps because he always seemed so happy, or maybe because he seemed so young. Either way, she never wanted to see him suffer._

_Momiji stood silently from where he had been seated across from Tohru. He walked to the open rice-paper door, where he stared into the gardens of the Sohma estate._

"_I was hoping you would be stronger than mutti…"_

"_Momiji-kun…it's not my choice…"_

"_Nein, it's okay Tohru-kun…I can understand. Maybe there are some memories that we just can't live with…"_

"_No, Momiji-kun!" Tohru desperately walked over to where he stood. "Akito-san…he…he is forcing me. I would never, ever want to forget everything…"Tohru's tears came again, and she rubbed them away desperately, not wanting the younger boy to see. When she lifted her head, however, a pair of brown eyes looked into her blue ones._

"_I-I'm s-sorry f-for g-getting li-ike th-his…" she sputtered out, in-between tears._

"_Nein, I'm sorry Tohru-kun. I should have known you were stronger than that." _

_The tears came faster yet, Tohru struggling to contain them. At the sight, Momiji's tears joined hers, as the boy embraced his friend._

_After a little poof, Tohru tightened her grip on the small white rabbit in her arms. The tears eventually stopped, and with brave smiles on their faces, the pair continued to spend their last day together._

"Momiji-kun?"

"ehh?" The boy, startled, woke up from his catnap to find Tohru hovering above him. "TOHRU-KUN!" the boy called out in glee, and with a sudden burst of energy, jumped from the couch. He scurried in an attempt to give Tohru a hug, causing the panic of the surrounding Sohmas, but Kyo quickly intercepted him with a rough block, extracting a small squeal from the girl.

"WAHH! KYO HIT MEEEEE!!!!!!!" Momiji cried out.

"Momiji-kun! I-um-your head…"

The two instantly launched into a conversation, which lasted several minutes, until Yuki finally intervened.

"Um, Honda-san? Don't you think we should start working on studying?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tohru ran through a quick apology before running off to the nearby table to set up her things. As Yuki followed her, Momiji could hear a soft grunt from Kyo.

"Ah!" The boy exclaimed brightly. "Kyo-kun is jealous, ja?"

"Shut up! I am not!" The cat yelled as he hit the boy, once again, squarely on his head. With that sentiment he retreated moodily to the roof.

------------------------------------------

"So Honda-san," Yuki opened the textbook in front of him, "it seems that you're still having problems with proverbs?"

"Well yes…I…um, well, just can't seem to…"

"It's alright Honda-san. We'll start with those then."

Tohru smiled with a slight blush.

He flipped through the pages before finally coming to an example. "Alright, Honda-san, try this one. 'The nail that sticks out gets hammered down.'"

"Umm…hrm…well…don't get hurt?"

Yuki sighed. "Not exactly…more like, do not cause a disturbance, or you will be hurt."

"Oh…okay…" Tohru looked to her book, but then looked up with a determined gleam in her eye. "I'll do better on the next one!"

Yuki smiled and glanced down to the text in his hands. "Then, how about, 'If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch it's cub'?"

"Um…animals should not be harmed?"

"Well…not quite…" Yuki grimaced at the entirely off-base response as he read the answer from the book. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Oh, but that was such an easy one! Well, let me try another one!"

Yuki could not help but smirk again at Tohru's innocent face, set unwavering, staring ahead at the boy in front of her. "Here's an easier one. 'There are even bugs that eat knotweed.'"

With a knowing smile, Tohru confidently shouted out the answer. "Knotweed is incredibly useful!"

"Um…I'm sorry Honda-san…but that's not it…"

"Oh no!" Tohru slouched down sadly. "I was so sure I had it right too…" Yuki stood from where he was seated across the table and walked towards the saddened brunette. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Honda-san. Even monkeys fall from trees."

"Eh?"

Yuki laughed. "Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. With time, you'll get better." Yuki brushed a piece of hair from her forehead, producing another shade of crimson to cross her cheeks.

"I suppose I better start dinner, then," Yuki noted as he headed toward the kitchen. Tohru remained where she was, for a moment, waiting for her normal shade to return to her features. Prince Charming seemed to be having more of an effect on her that usual…but why?

Tohru looked to the door where Yuki had disappeared through. "Sohma-kun…" she whispered softly, gazing after him. He was so mysterious…she had lived with him for so long, yet she felt as if she hardly knew him. Through her thoughts, she heard a large crash from the kitchen. Panicking, she ran in.

"Is everything o-o-ohh…" Tohru lost her train of thought as she entered the once-clean kitchen. Used pots and pans were piled high upon the spotted tile floor. The cabinets, nearly indistinguishable underneath the grime that had collected upon them, seemed to tremble from the weight of the massive amount of trash left upon them. The sink could only be noticed for the lofty pile of dirty dishes that it held. As she gazed at the mess from the trash pile she stood on, Tohru squealed in fear as a few rats scurried across the floor in front of her, only to disappear within another heap.

Yuki turned around calmly. "I'm sorry, Honda-san? What did you say?"

"I-well-um-ah you have-wow…big trash pile…"

"Oh yes…well things have gotten a bit…unkept since you left. Now, where did I put that rice cooker…?" Yuki continued to rummage around, throwing all sorts of things to the floor, resulting in several more crashes. Tohru stared blankly in disbelief.

Finally, Yuki unearthed the rice cooker from a pile of dirty dishtowels. "Now then…" he continued, setting the cooker on a cleared (he threw the trash which occupied it to the floor) space on the counter, "rice…rice…where would I have put the rice…?"

"Umm…Sohma-kun? Perhaps I could help you out with dinner?"

"Honda-san, I couldn't ask you to do that. I invited you in the first place," Yuki responded while he opened the stuffed cabinets, attempting to find the rice.

"Really, it would be no problem! I could even, well, help neaten up a bit. I really don't have any problem with it! I love to cook, and to clean too!"

"Well…"

"Please Sohma-kun, you've done so much for me already. Let me take care of this part!" Her beaming face was hard to turn away. With a soft smile, Yuki nodded.

"Alright then Honda-san. But only if you're certain."

Determined, Tohru nodded vigorously and gently pushed Yuki out of the kitchen. With a smile, she donned a pair of rubber gloves and began her cleaning spree.

------------------------------------------

Kyo sat up on the roof, the glare of the sun setting behind him. He glowered up at the appearing stars, thinking bitterly of the happenings going on below him.

'Stupid rat…why does he always have to teach her everything?' He rolled on to his side as the night grew steadily darker. 'I'm here to help her too.' He let his arm cover his head. "I knew her better than he did anyway…" Kyo spoke bitterly to the sky.

_"Kyo-kun? Are you up here again?" It was the night before Tohru was to have her memories erased._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah."_

_He tried not to look at the girl, but as she came up to sit directly next to him, it was a difficult task. As she made small talk, he stared directly away and refused to offer any other answer besides "uh-huh" or the occasional "yeah."_

"_Kyo-kun?" Tohru stared directly at the cat this time._

"_Uh-huh?" Kyo offered up his usual reply._

"_Why won't you look at me?"_

"_Whaa-?" The question caught him off guard. When had Tohru become so perceptive?_

"_Something is wrong and I-well I don't want to pry but-well, it's my last night here…and…and…" she searched for the words for a moment, and soon found them, though her voice was so soft Kyo had to strain his ears to hear what they were. "I don't want to leave without things being settled…I don't want to leave with you being angry at me…"_

_Kyo looked over at Tohru, who sat with her head resting upon her knees, staring into the twilight._

"_Look," Kyo sighed, and smacked his own palm to his forehead, soon allowing his own head to rest. "I'm not angry at you. I…I never could be angry at you." He looked at her sadly. He wasn't going to make her suffer any longer. No more worrying about the Sohma secret, no more caring for all of the Sohmas…no more worrying about him. When people got too close to him, they got hurt. His mother, her own mother, and now Tohru herself…_

"_It's just, well I…I'm just in a bad mood."_

_Tohru looked at him and stated sympathetically, "I don't want to leave…"_

"_I never said that was the reason!"_

_Kyo looked at Tohru, realizing the words he had said only after he had said them. He had hurt her. Again. Why did he do that?_

"_Look, I didn't mean anything like…"_

"_No, it's fine. I shouldn't be so self-centered as to think I have such an influence on everyone…"_

"_Just, let me talk a second!" Kyo interrupted her harshly, drawing a small, startled gasp from Tohru. He knew he was running the risk of upsetting her, but his piece had to be said. She was right- it wouldn't do for her to leave things unsettled._

"_I'm sorry. I just… I say the first thing that pops into my head, and it usually comes out all wrong. Cause the fact is…you're right. I am pissed off that you're leaving. And…well…I don't want you to go."_

_Kyo turned to her. Now was the time, if ever. Tomorrow, half of her memories would be wiped from her mind, and he'd regret not telling her the things he had to say. But…would she remember the conversation? If so, maybe it was better to left things unsaid. After all, he didn't want an awkward moment to be the only memory she would have of him. With his luck, that would be the case._

_The sun had disappeared entirely, but even through the starry night Kyo could see Tohru looking curiously into his eyes._

"_I'm going to miss you, Kyo-kun."_

"_Don't make it sound like you're leaving the freaking country!"_

"_Oh-I-um-I'm sorry…"_

"_No, it's fine- I mean, argh!"_

"…_Kyo-kun?"_

_There was a pause. Kyo twitched nervously as he tried to find the right words to say. "I wish I could let you know…how much I really will miss you too…"_

_Tohru looked at Kyo, astonished at the display of feelings. Kyo had never spoken like that to her before._

"_I…won't be able to go with you tomorrow. It'll be done at Akito's, in front of the other members of the zodiac…" Tohru looked confused at the unusual ceremony, until Kyo explained further. "…at Akito's request._

"_Ah…I see…"_

"_You'll have everyone else there though…"_

"_But I wanted you to be there!" _

_Now it was Kyo's turn to look astonished. "What?"_

"_I-I know it's selfish…" she began slowly, carefully choosing her words, "but I wanted to have you there Kyo-kun. I…" she looked to the stars. "I would feel so much better. You've been such a huge part of my life. Living here with you and Yuki-kun and Shigure-san…" she looked to Kyo, tearing up again. She'd been doing that quite a bit lately. "…it's meant so much to me."_

_The two sat in silence, soaking in her words, which seemed to hang in the air, dangling between them._

"_I wish I could be there too." Awkwardly, Kyo inched closer to her, and placed a hand on one of hers. With a heaving sob, she collapsed into his lap, weak and tired. The cat uneasily rubbed the girl's back, in his best attempt to comfort her without an embrace. Soon she was quiet, and he looked down to find her asleep, looking deceivingly peaceful. He smiled at her, and brushed her face softly with his hand._

'One day,' Kyo thought to himself, as he watched the night appear from his position on the roof, as he had done so many times, 'One day I'll be strong enough to tell you.'

------------------------------------------

**Ich bin glücklich: I am happy**

**Ich weiß: I know**

**Ja: yes**

**So lala: Ok**

**Danke schön: Thank you very much **

**Mutti: mother **

**Nein: No**

**I'm sorry if I'm off on my German, but I don't really know much, so I've been doing my best with phrases.**

**And just in case anyone was wondering what the meaning of that one proverb about knotweed was, it was 'to each his own'.**

**So yay! Another chapter done! And I'm thinking of changing the genre to part romance, cause I think this is developing into a sort of triangle. So there we go. D Hope you all like! I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can, but like I said, that assignment won't do itself…unfortunately. But the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write! Hehe. Please review! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Memories

**Well, I just got another chapter of my new fic up, (well, a couple days ago, anyway) so I figured it was time to update this one! Especially seeing as people seem to actually review this one, hehe. Yay!**

**A/N: A bit of a spoiler in this one, not much, but just a tiny one.**

**As of 8/22: Revised a bit of this because I used the word 'smiled' all together too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, nor anything associated with it…pout nor the proverb in here, or, well, anything else.**

**On to Chapter 5!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Five: Missing Memories

Kyo woke to the stars twinkling above him. He stretched lazily on the top of Shigure's roof, and swung himself into a sitting position. Carelessly glancing around, his eyes fell upon a plate of cooked salmon, along with a few rice balls, sitting next to where he was lying. He smiled at the food, and took it in his hand, staring at the sky. So she did care after all…that thought alone was enough to keep him grinning through his fish.

As Kyo was eating soundly on the roof, Tohru was finishing the last of the dinner dishes. As she was humming a small tune to herself as she dried the last plate, she didn't even notice the gray-haired boy coming up behind her.

"Honda-san?" The soft voice made her jump.

"So-soh-ma-kun!" Tohru stuttered, eyes widened, as the princely figure approached her from behind.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," Yuki sounded genuinely concerned in his sentiment, causing Tohru to turn slightly red.

"Oh, no, it's fine Sohma-kun!"

"I wanted to thank you for dinner, and for the work you've put in this evening. I'm sorry we weren't able to treat you as a guest, Honda-san."

"Don't apologize Sohma-kun, I'd rather not be treated as a guest!"

Yuki was taken aback at this statement, and aptly acted so. "Huh?"

"Sohma-kun, I…" Tohru looked for the right words to explain herself. "I'd rather feel like…like…" She didn't quite know how to express herself without seeming selfish.

Luckily, Yuki nodded with understanding eyes, as he began to comprehend what she had tried to say. "It's alright Honda-san. You're always welcome here, as…" Yuki hesitated, as if unsure that he should say what was on his mind. If Akito ever found out…he shook off his concern. "…as a member of our family."

Tohru's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Yu-ki…kun?" She tested it out carefully. When her efforts were received with a smile, she met his with one of her own. "That means the world to me."

Yuki touched her shoulder gently as he exited the room, causing Tohru's face to resume the appearance of a cherry. She took up her towel, and continued to dry her last dish. She set it carefully in its cabinet before turning to face the window. The stars were brilliant tonight. Despite her effort to keep it in, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

'I'm so happy,' she thought to herself, 'that I really can belong here.'

She wiped the happy tear from the spot it had traveled to on her chin, and walked back into the family room.

"Our darling Tohru-kun!" Shigure exclaimed happily. "Quite the little housewife!"

Tohru smiled again. "It was no trouble."

"Dinner was delicious Tohru!" The bubbly Momiji smiled at her widely. Haru simply nodded in agreement.

Tohru was just about to respond as the paper door was flung open. Kyo stalked into the house, empty plate in hand.

"Kyo-kun! Was dinner alright?"

"It was fine." He grumpily responded, before entering the kitchen and tossing his dish in the sink.

Yuki seemed about to argue Kyo's rudeness, but Tohru interjected. "Thank you so much for having me over. And thank you Yuki-kun for helping me study." Kyo winced when he heard how Tohru addressed the rat.

"I suppose I should be getting home now," She looked out into the dark night, but looked back to the Sohmas with a grin.

"It' a bit late…" Yuki trailed off, concerned for the girl's safety. "Will you be alright?"

"Oh, I'll be fine! I've walked home later than this before," Tohru cheerfully responded. There had been plenty of times that she had to work double shifts.

"I don't like it," Kyo muttered from the kitchen. He took a swig from a carton of milk he had retrieved from the refrigerator, and came to stand in the doorway.

"Kyon-kyon is right!" Shigure replied bubbly, ignoring Kyo's protest about his nickname. "It's not safe for a young, susceptible teenage girl to be walking alone at night!" Kyo and Yuki both shot the dog suspicious looks. "Its only reasonable Tohru-kun spends the night here with us!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly impose!" Tohru began to rant. "I mean, you've already had me over…"

"Oh, it would be no trouble at all!" Shigure countered her attempt.

Tohru looked concerned. "Well…I don't really have any clothes…and I'd have to call my grandfather…"

"We have a phone right down the hall." Shigure grinned. "It's not a school night, so I doubt he'll have much of a problem with it. And as for the clothing…" Shigure grinned mischievously, "I'm sure we can call Ayaa up…"

At Shigure's idea, Yuki and Kyo promptly hit him on the head, each muttering, "Pervert."

Shigure pouted, tears streaming down his cheeks, before mumbling something about an outfit Tohru had forgotten to pack. With that, he disappeared into the nearby laundry room.

Yuki turned to Tohru with kind eyes. "We would have no problem with you staying, Honda-san."

Tohru smiled and nodded slightly. "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

Kyo stormed to his room in silence when he heard that. He'd liked it when she was more formal with the rat. It made him feel…well…special.

Tohru looked worriedly at the unexpected departure. "Don't worry Tohru-kun!" Momiji smiled brightly and grabbed her hand. "Kyo is just jealous!" The girl blinked curiously, but smiled all the same.

-----------------------------------

After Tohru had called her grandfather, and said goodnight to everyone present, she climbed the stairs and returned to her old room. It was just as she had left it, with a giant, pink bed in the corner. She sighed happily and jumped onto the edge, looking around again. It was just as if she had slept in there the past night.

She rummaged through her old drawers, as she had neglected to mention to Shigure that she needed pajamas to sleep in. With a bit of effort pulling it out from the corner it was buried in, the girl grinned triumphantly as she held up an old nightshirt bundled up in a corner.

Tohru was one to always fold her clothes, clean or dirty, so she was slightly confused as to what a bundled up wad was doing in her drawer. She took it gingerly, as if it might bite her, and carried it over to the bed. She laid it down and, gently, unrolled it, hoping to inspect it further.

Tohru gave a small gasp when she found what the shirt had been housing. A small orange cat figurine was nestled in the folds of cloth. She picked it up gently, fearing that it was fragile, and inspected it more closely.

With a smile, she remembered when she had first met Shigure, and the zodiac figurines he had left to dry in front of his house. Had someone else made a set?

"I always did want to be the year of the cat," Tohru spoke softly to herself as she set the small figurine on her windowsill. Satisfied, she located a pair of pajama pants and began to get ready for bed.

Just as she was heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Kyo bumped into her. With a small poof, a cat appeared on the floor, among the pile of his clothes.

Luckily, Tohru had been more interested at examining the pajamas she was wearing, wondering if she should iron them before bed. When she looked up to see what had caused the noise, nothing met her eye. Looking down, a small orange cat was at her feet.

"Oh!" Tohru was a bit surprised. "I didn't know the Sohmas got a cat!" She leaned over and gingerly petted a panicked Kyo. "And just like the figurine!" At that, Kyo gave a small start.

"What are Kyo-kun's clothes doing here…?" Tohru looked around at the mess that surrounded her. "Were you playing with his clothes?" she asked the cat with a smile.

Kyo, worried that he might transform back, darted away from the girl and around a corner, directly into his own room. Just as a precaution, afraid that she might walk in after him, he ran into his half open closet, and waited to turn back.

Tohru looked startled at the animal's sudden departure, but smiled all the same. Gathering Kyo's clothes in her arms, she headed towards the bathroom.

In his own room, Kyo changed back, and pulled on the nearest clothing he could find. He stood and walked out of his closet, and then made his way to his own bed.

'Figurine…' Kyo thought to himself, pondering what she had said. 'Could she have found…?' His thoughts wandered to the figurine he had hidden away when she had left. He'd tucked it in the drawer in her room. His eyes widened, and he stood from where he had been sitting. Determined, he made his way down the hall to Tohru's room.

He smirked as he peered in the doorway at the already sleeping girl. He noted her soft breathing, and the smile on her lips. Drawing his attention away from her features, he looked about the room, until he spotted it on the windowsill.

The figurine. The one he'd hidden.

When Tohru had left, the family had made sure to throw away any personal items that could potentially jolt her memory. This, to Kyo's dismay, included the Zodiac ornaments she had so lovingly crafted.

He had made it to the ornaments before the others had the opportunity to. He remembered that he had observed the rat with disdain, before turning his eye to the cat.

Gently, he had removed the figurine from the others, and wrapped it in an old shirt Tohru had forgotten in her closet. As he heard Yuki ascend the stairs, he had shoved it in a nearby drawer, and dumped the others carelessly into the garbage bag he had with him.

Now here it was again.

Seeing it sitting on her window stuck a chord with the boy. He gently closed her door, hoping not to disturb her.

That night as Tohru slept, she dreamt of a talking dog, a perturbed rat, and a fuming orange cat.

-----------------------------------

"Good morning Tohru-kun!" Shigure exclaimed as Tohru descended the stairs to the kitchen. She looked rather flustered.

"Ah! Shigure-san! Wha-at….I-I, I'm so sorry! I must have woke up late! I haven't even made breakfast!" Tohru flailed wildly as she made her best attempt to run for the kitchen, tripping on a stair.

Kyo, sitting nearby on the couch, saw her begin to fall. He started for a moment, not enough for her to notice, yet made no motion to move. If he caught her he would transform.

As he watched her drop, Kyo couldn't help but hear another voice hauntingly in his own mind.

"_I'll never forgive you…"_

His eyes widened as Tohru hit the floor, somewhat stunned but all together fine. Kyo jumped from his perch on the couch and ran outside, leaving both the dog and the girl in a state of confusion.

"O-ow…" Tohru mumbled slightly from her place on the floor.

"Tohru-kun, are you alright?" Shigure stooped down and helped her up carefully. With a smile he led her to the couch Kyo had previously occupied. "Perhaps you should rest for a bit longer today."

"No, I can't! I haven't even made breakfast yet…and Kyo-kun…" She stared out the door.

"Kyon-kyon will be fine!" Shigure beamed cheerfully. "And as for breakfast, well…" Tohru followed his gaze to the kitchen, and gasped. The room, which had been spotless the night before, was now covered in takeout boxes and a new layer of grease.

"Yuki-kun tried cooking but…ehh…" Shigure smiled brightly. "You can worry about that after you rest though. Perhaps I should call Hatori over then? That was quite the fall."

"O-oh, n-no! I couldn't possibly trouble him!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it would be no trouble at all!"

"N-no, it's nothing! I'm fine, really! I was just a bit tired, and I wasn't paying attention…"

"Oh?" Shigure looked a bit surprised. "You didn't sleep well last night? I'm sorry."

"I just had a bit of a fitful sleep."

"Ah, but the interval of sleep is Paradise!"

Yuki, who had been in the kitchen attempting to tame the mess he had made, muttered softly, "Once a novelist…"

Shigure looked at Tohru thoughtfully. "What was troubling you?"

"Oh, nothing really! Just a few strange dreams!"

"Ah? Such as what?"

Tohru blushed slightly at the ridiculous nature of her reveries, but responded back. "Quite a few talking animals. They were all arguing…e-especially an orange cat…" she trailed off, thinking about her visions, and not noticing the strange look of panic mixed with remorse on Shigure's face.

"Well then, perhaps I should go call Hatori…" His voice turned heavy, Shigure retreated into the hall. Tohru looked to the kitchen, where Yuki had reasonably stiffened.

"Yuki-kun?" She called out to him. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine Honda-san," He walked nearer the entrance, facing her with a forced smile. "I'm just fine."

-----------------------------------

"Hatori." Shigure spoke into the receiver.

"Shigure? What's the matter?" Hatori knew his tone.

"It seems Tohru-kun is beginning to recover some of her memories." There was silence from the other line, so Shigure continued. "Not much, just bits of conversation while we were transformed."

There was another pause, and finally Hatori spoke. "If Akito finds out about this…"

"I know." The two were silent, and then Shigure added, in a bit of a lighter tone, "Tohru-kun has managed to trip and hit her head. I was hoping you could come over and take a look at her."

It took the doctor another moment to respond. "I'll be over shortly." A quick statement, and the line went dead. He looked into the living room from his spot near the phone, where Tohru was smiling cheerfully at Yuki. They all knew what it would mean if Akito found out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry these are going to start taking a bit longer, but school is fast approaching… :(**** Please review! **


End file.
